


Families

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Dysfunctional Family, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John contemplates Rodney's relationship with Jeanie. Written for the Stargateland Multi-Media Bingo challenge with the prompt, "family."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Families

John watched Rodney for a few days after Jeanie returned home. Though the scientist put on the appearance of being his usual self - complaining about John and badgering his staff - it was clearly a front. John wondered what it would feel like, to suddenly reunite with an estranged family member and come away with a fairly happy ending.

For Rodney, it seemed to be prompting a bit of a reevaluation and perhaps a softening. True, this break had apparently been mostly Rodney's fault, and at least Jeanie made allowances for the fact that her brother was socially, er, limited, but John still couldn't help but compare his friend's situation to his own.

John's family had renounced him when he ran away to join the Air Force Academy, and his father had actually disowned him when he entered the war in Afghanistan. It was the opposite of most of his fellow cadets, whose families were proud and supportive. John had long since gotten used to the disaster that was his family relationship, and learning that Rodney and his sister were estranged had secretly pleased him. Here was proof that someone else he knew didn't have a wonderful reunion waiting for them on Earth.

Seeing the awkward peace they had found at the end of Jeanie's trip, however, was a mixed blessing. It was a great moment for Rodney, that he could reconcile with Jeanie, but it just reinforced John's belief that he would never have the same thing. Dave and his father would die before ever contacting John again.


End file.
